


When The Music Dies

by nimiofftherails



Series: 100 One Word Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Needs a Hug, Dean Has Realizations, First Kiss, M/M, Prom, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiofftherails/pseuds/nimiofftherails
Summary: He’d been a good sport through it all, really. He’d put on a big smile when Dean told him he wanted to ask Lisa to prom. He went with Dean to the florist to buy the perfect bouquet of pink roses (they were her favorite). He helped Dean design and make the poster with the words: “I’ll be your Gatsby, will you be my Daisy?” (from her favorite book). He’d also been there when Lisa said yes.Through all of that, it felt like someone was ripping his heart in two whenever Dean spoke about Lisa as if she’d hung the moon and the stars.





	When The Music Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1/100: Dance

Castiel had always wondered what it would feel like when he had his first heartbreak. 

He’s probably just being dramatic, but ‘heartbreak’ was the only word he could think of to describe it in that moment.

He’d been a good sport through it all, really. He’d put on a big smile when Dean told him he wanted to ask Lisa to prom. He went with Dean to the florist to buy the  _ perfect _ bouquet of pink roses (they were her favorite). He helped Dean design and make the poster with the words:  _ “I’ll be your Gatsby, will you be my Daisy?” _ (from her favorite book). He’d also been there when Lisa said yes. 

Through all of that, it felt like someone was ripping his heart in two whenever Dean spoke about Lisa as if she’d hung the moon and the stars.

Now, in the school gymnasium on prom night, he feels like an even bigger idiot than he had before. He hadn’t even thought of asking anyone since the only person he wanted to be with had a date, so he was here alone. Well, he had Charlie, but she had her own date to dance with every once in awhile. 

Castiel sits at the table in the corner of the room and watches Dean pull Lisa close to him as a slow song starts flowing from the speakers. He feels all the air get sucked from his lungs from trying to hold back the tears pooling in his eyes as his best friend leans in to kiss her softly. He fucked up. He missed his chance. Now, it’s gone forever, and he’ll never get to be with Dean.

Castiel clears his throat and blinks his eyes to get rid of the tears just in time for the song to stop. He turns away just as it looks as if they are about to kiss again and checks his watch.

_ 10:58 _

Castiel sighs, thinking he might as well leave. He stands from his seat and makes his way across the room to say goodbye to Charlie.

“Hey,” he laments when he reaches her, “I’m gonna get going.”

Charlie’s brow scrunches in confusion and she puts her drink down to give him her undivided attention, “You sure, Cas?”

Castiel presses his lips together and looks back to the table where Lisa is now sitting close to Dean and whispering something in his ear that makes his eyes crinkle and his mouth turn up in a laugh. He looks back to Charlie to see her looking past him with even more confusion on her face.

When she focuses back on him, Castiel nods, but says nothing, hoping that he got his message across.

Charlie looks at him sadly for a moment before nodding as well, “Alright. Do you need some company?” she asks with a concerned frown.

Castiel huffs a small, barely there, laugh. “No, I’ll be fine.” He looks past her to see her date walking back from the restrooms, “Besides,” he states, “you have a date to entertain.”

With that said, he walks away before she can insist on going home with him. He wouldn’t want to ruin her night along with his own. He starts to walk toward their table again to say goodbye to Dean as well, but stops mid-step when he sees Dean’s tongue down his date’s throat. He takes a deep, calming breath before walking the other way completely. 

He makes his way to the entrance and all but runs out of the building. 

***

Castiel stands in front of the school and takes large gulps of air with his hands on his knees, starting to feel all of his pent up emotions from the night leak through. On his third exhale, he lets out a sob and the tears start to flow.

How could he be so stupid? Of course Dean would never even consider Castiel as an option. Sure, Dean was bi, but that didn't mean he had any feelings toward him. If anything, Dean thought of him as a brother. 

Castiel focuses on his breathing and wipes away the tears. He stands up to his full height and starts walking in the direction of his car. He throws himself into the driver’s seat and pushes the key into the ignition. Before he drives away, he puts his elbow on the car door and supports his chin with his hand covering his mouth. He looks out the window and collects himself. He can freak out when he gets home safely.

He turns the key and drives away, leaving the school behind in the rear view mirror.

***

Later that night, Castiel lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Tonight was his Senior Prom, and it was the worst night of his life. When he had gotten home an hour before, he spent about thirty minutes crying into his pillow before taking off his, now wrinkled, tux. 

He sighs and turns on his side to stare at the wall. He closes his eyes, and just as he’s about to fall asleep, his phone beeps with a text alert. He groans and grabs his phone from his nightstand.

**From Dean:** _ mind if i stop by? _

Castiel’s face scrunches up in confusion.

**To Dean:** _Sure._

Ten minutes later, there’s a knock on his window. Castiel opens it to find Dean, still in his tux.

“Hey, Cas,” he quipped with a hesitant smile.

Castiel continued to look at him in uncertainty. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean climbs in from the window and straightens out his tux before pivoting back to Castiel, the same smile on his lips.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel wondered as he moved to shut his window again.

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it, as if he didn't even know the answer himself. Castiel questioned further, “Shouldn't you be with Lisa?”

“You left.”

Castiel falters for a second before nodding, “Yes.”

“Without saying goodbye.”

Castiel signals his agreement, “You seemed busy.”

Dean shifts, obviously in doubt. “Yeah,” he admits, “sorry about that.”

Castiel shakes his head, “It’s fine.” He turns away and walks back over to his bed, sitting down. He looks up to find Dean staring at him with an expression he can’t quite place.

“You know,” Dean speculated, “this morning, I woke up thinking I would be going home with Lisa tonight.”

Castiel averts his eyes and inhales sharply, understanding what Dean was implying.

“But then,” he continues still looking at Castiel with the same puzzling expression, “when they announced that the next dance would really be the last, all I could think about, was how much I wanted that last dance to be with you.”

Castiel’s head snaps up from where he was looking down at the floor of his room. “What?”

Dean exhales deeply and sways lightly on his feet before slowly walking toward him. He stops when he reaches the bed and sits down right next to Castiel. His hand comes up and brushes a stray hair from Castiel’s face, behind his ear.   


“And the entire time I was kissing Lisa or dancing with her, I kept wanting to look for you to make sure you were alright.”

Castiel can’t breathe. His eyes are wide and his mouth is the same. “Dean?”

Dean shuffles a little closer, making their thighs touch, his arm comes around and grips Castiel around the waist, pulling him that much closer.

“By the time the music was cut off, and Lisa was asking me if I wanted to go back to her place,” he murmured, “I realized the only person I wanted to be with tonight was my best friend.”

Castiel doesn’t realize he had been crying until Dean finishes by bringing his hand up to his face again and wipes away a tear with his thumb. “Can I kiss you?” Dean asks sweetly.

Castiel laughs wetly and nods. Dean lean sin and his lips meet his own and fit perfectly. It’s sweet and gentle, with Dean smiling against his lips.

They break apart, only for air. Dean pulls back far enough so he can kiss him lightly on his cheek and jawline. Castiel closes his eyes and basks in the attention, nuzzling right back. “You still owe me a dance,” he remarks with a laugh.

Dean chuckles against his neck and pulls away to look him in the eyes, “You can even choose the music.”

***

Castiel falls asleep with Dean’s arms around him and a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a bit while writing this, because of the song I was listening to: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Dancing On My Own](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtGlvnbVun4)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say 'hi' on [Tumblr](http://nimi-off-the-rail.tumblr.com/)


End file.
